comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Reed (New Earth-Thirty Four)
History Early Life Robby Reed was born to an average family in Littleville, Colorado. Robby's life was relatively average, where he would avoid most conflicts. Despite this Robby always stood up for the little guy and would normally get beaten up for it, which did not stop him from doing this. After graduating from high school, Robby would decide to attend New York University, where he would study law. Year One The H-Dial After three years of attending the University, Robby's life hit a lowest point it ever had. He was dumped by his girlfriend, kicked out of his apartment that he shared with her, his grades were slipping and he got mugged while walking home from his job at a call center. Having hit the lowest part of his life Robby tries to pick up the pieces, by renting a new cheaper apartment in a shady part of the city and tries to work more to afford it, while still studying to raise his grades. Everything change for Robby, however after a walk back to his apartment during a thunderstorm. During the storm, Robby was forced to take shelter in an abandoned phone company building, due to the rain becoming a downpour and the power going out in that part of the city. While in the building, Robby began hearing a phone ringing. Robby confused by this looks for the phone just to find an old phone dial in a dusty office. Robby picks up the dial that instantly stops ringing when he does and looks at it still confused. After looking it over for a bit, Robby decides to bring it with him because he thinks its cool and could have a better look at it at his apartment and decides to put the Dial into his backpack. On his way back, Robby is jumped by three gang members to tell him to give him to take out everything in his backpack. While doing so, Robby accidentally hits a few buttons on the Dial, while taking it out. When he takes it out he discovers that the Dial is glowing, which confuses and unnerves the gang members. The gang members ask him what its doing, which he responds that he does not know. After saying this the Dial suddenly flash and a man in a red costume appears. The man asks whats going on here and where he is, which the gang members respond by saying that they want what ever he has. The man then asks the gang members if they know who they are talking to, which they respond with a no. The man then says that he is Captain Marvel, the superhero of Fawcett City, member of the Justice League, and asks if that rings any bells. The gang members tell him that they have no idea what the Hell he is talking about and order him to give them what he has or they will shot him and Robby. Marvel who just notices the terrified Robby behind him then proceeds to tell the gang members that would be a mistake on their part. One of the gang members says he is sick of Marvel and shots him in the chest, but quickly realizes that the bullet just bounced off him. Marvel proceeds to laugh and says that if they know whats good for them they will leave and get their lives on track unless they want them to end here. The gang members all turn white and quickly runaway in fear. Dumbfounded by this Robby thanks Marvel and asks him how he got there. Marvel accepts his thanks and says its all part of the job, but then says he is unsure how he got here saying that he was just in Fawcett City. Marvel then asks Robby what his name is and where they are. Robby tells him his name and says their in New York City. Marvel surprised by this ask Robby if he has heard of Fawcett City, which he says that it sounds familiar, but he may be thinking somewhere else. He then says that he was pretty sure that Marvel isn't from around here either since people don't just deflect bullets off their chest. Robby then asks Marvel how he did that, which he says same way he does this. Marvel the proceeds to fly, which causes Robby to jump back in surprise. Robby then asks Marvel if he is an alien or something, which Marvel says he is as normal as he is. Robby upon getting back up notices the Dial again and quickly realizes that the Dial has stopped glowing and had a few numbers punched on it. Robby then realizes that the Dial was the cause of Marvel's appearance. Robby then tells Marvel this which surprises Marvel who looks over the Dial and says that the number punched into it must of somehow summoned him. Marvel tells Robby that he was glad to help, but Robby should be careful with the Dial since he summoned him by accident and if he is careful could summon someone less friendly. After saying this Marvel asks Robby where got the Dial, which causes Robby tells Marvel the story. Marvel listens to the story and tells Robby that the Dial is strange and again be careful with it. Just as he says this the Dial begins to glow and Marvel and Robby deduce that the Dial is sending Marvel back to where he came from. Marvel says good bye to Robby and tells him just to Dial him if he needs help, but do not make a habit of it, because he has to protect other people too. With those words the Dial flashes again and Marvel disappears. Robby quickly runs to his apartment after Marvel's disappearance and goes online to search Fawcett City to discover its a fictional city in a comic book with its main hero being Captain Marvel. Upon reading this Robby looks over the Dial and thinks about what it truly is. The Enemy A week after the Captain Marvel incident, Robby decided to hid the Dial in his backpack and never let it out of his sight believing that it could be very dangerous if the wrong person got a hold of it. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:New Earth-Thirty Four Category:Heroes Category:Created by Shiplord13